Siren's Song
by snakeyeslover2
Summary: What happens when a girl runs into the camp of the fugitive Joes? Why does she know two of them? How do those two know her? What happened when she was tested on by Mindbender. SE/OC Mentions of rape and abuse so far with some slight language.
1. Please help me!

**Ok this is my first story so there may be grammar and spelling issues. So if you see any let me know and I'll fix them as soon as I can. And if you have any ideas on how I can improve let me know. I own nothing but the plot and my OC.**

I feel my lungs burning and I see the green flashes of trees. 'Please let me run into someone soon' I think to myself. Just then I run into a clearing and I see a group of people. There was a red headed woman, a large African American man, a smaller African American man, a blond haired man, a slightly dirty Asian man, and a man dressed all in black with a mask and visor covering his face. My feet started to move toward the man clad in black without my consent. I got behind him and turned around. The others were about to start questioning me when my 'owner' came into the clearing looking VERY mad at me.

"Give me that bitch," he demanded. Once I heard his voice I flinched, the man in black seemed to notice. He pushed me behind him a little more in a protective manner while the others moved a little closer to him incase my 'owner' tried anything. My 'owner's' face turned red with anger, "I BOUGHT THAT BITCH SHE IS MY PROPERTY!" He yelled at them while bringing out a gun and aiming it at the group. Mostly aiming at the man in black since he was covering me personally. "I'll give you to the count of 5 to give me back my property."

"1," no one made a move to give me up.

"2," I looked at them unbleaving that they would risk their owns lives for a complete stranger.

"3," just then I noticed that the man in black pulled out two Katanas.

"4," the man in black looked like he was about to strike.

"5 times up," that is when the man in black decided to make his move.

He ran toward my 'owner' and kicked him in his ribs, successfully knocking him on his ass. The man in black then took the gun my 'owner' had and sliced it in half with one of his katanas. He was just about to walk away when my 'owner' got back up and took a swing at the man who just, without even trying, kicked his ass. The man in black turned around in a flash and caught his hand. He squeezed his hand and I heard a crack of bones. My owner grabbed his hand and was screaming bloody murder.

After that he looked at me and then back to the group and said, "keep that bitch she's not worth it." With that said he ran off.

I turned to the group that just defended me so I could get a good look at the people who just saved me. That's when I realized that I know two of them. The two that I recognized seemed to remember me too.

At the same time they said, "Siren?'


	2. Siren?

**A/N Thanks for angelyuki789 and blackrosewitch1996 for putting my story on alert and for reviewing. Now I forgot to put this in last time so let me do it now, I own nothing but the plot and my OC. And my OC will end up with Snake Eyes.**

* * *

Dukes P.O.V.

I can't believe it. Siren is here. Rip looks like he's having trouble believing it too. The others look at us with questioning looks.

Siren asks, "Duke? Ripcord?"

We both nodded our heads. Her eyes light up while she runs to hug us both.

But before she could get very far Snake Eyes grabs her hand and signs with the other free hand what I'm going to guess translates to, 'who are you? How do you know Duke and Ripcord?

Before Scarlett could translate, Siren responded with, "those two are my childhood friends, my brothers. And I'm sure as you heard Duke and Ripcord say my nickname is Siren, but my real name is Melody Rotan."

Scarlett asks, "you understand ASL?"

"Yep"

Before anyone else could ask her something , I ask, "what happened? Who was that man?'

"Do you remember Rick?" Rip and I nod our heads, "well to make a long story short, he sold me, TWICE." He SOLD her! Rick is going to wish that he was never born if Rip or I get our hands on him. She continues, "the first 'owner' I had was some young mad scientist. He injected me with some light blue liquid into my neck. It left this weird mark," she pulls back her brown hair to show us this symbol that looked, Chines? Japanese? I don't know.

Snake Eyes seems to know what it means and he signs to Siren. I give her a questioning look. So she translates.

"He said it's the Japanese symbol for water."

Rip says, "well that's appropriate symbol for you."

Roadblock asks, "why?"

"Well it fits into her nickname. Sirens are known to live in water and have enchanting singing. She had this unnatural thing for spending all of her time in water or singing."

She looks at both of us, "I didn't get a choice in the name. They," she points at us,"started calling me that and it stuck. Luckily I like the name."

Scarlett asks, "you said a young mad scientist?"

"Yeah. He had some crazy brown hair and black and yellow rain boots. I think I heard him called Dr. Mindbender."

My mouth turns into a frown. That physico used her as an experiment. He is in for a world of hurt next time I see him. I look over at Rip and seeing his face I'm going to guess that he's thinking the same exact thing.

Tunnel Rat has been unnaturally quiet during this whole thing, so this is when he decides to cut in with, "is she going to stay with us?"

"Please. I have nowhere else to go."

"What about your apartment?"

"My dad thinks I'm dead so he took everything out of my apartment, stored it, and moved. I don't know where he moved. So really I have no reason to leave unless you want me to."

Scarlett speaks up, "I don't mind,' that's shocking within its self. She very rarely trusts anyone out side of us or that COBRA hate website. She continues, "Do you have any talents?"

"I can blend in with crowds and get information."

I cut back in, "that could come in handy in the future."

"True."

Tunnel Rat responds with, "well then I guess then it's official. You're now a Joe"

"Wait before we pack up let's introduce ourselves to Siren," Road Block says.

"I'm Scarlett."

"Road Block."

"Tunnel Rat. Mr. Tall-dark-and-ninja over there is Snake Eyes."

"Now that she knows everybody lets move out," Scarlett ordered us.


	3. Memories or Nightmares?

**A/N Thank you for everyone who reviewed and alerted this story. I'm most likely going to be able to start updating sooner since I'm about to go on summer break. And I edited and changed a few things in the last chapter so go check it out. And a special thank you to angelyuki789 who helped me figure out how I was going to pull off a flash back.**

* * *

"Siren you look tired. Go get some sleep in the back," Duke 'orders' me with a stern glare that to most people looked like there was no room for argument. I knew I could argue and win with him but, I AM tired so I'll just go with it.

I walk to the back of the truck and go to one of the benches that's on the side. I'm about to fall asleep when Snake Eyes lightly shakes my arm. Opening an eye I see him holding out a blanket. I take it and lay it over my bruised body. "Thank you." He gives me a nod of his head. I watch him sit on the bench across from me and pull out his katanas to sharpen. Rolling over I close my eyes and fall into a very fitfull sleep.

*Dream flash back*

"Rick I'm home," I call out to my boyfriend, "Rick? Honey where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen."

Walking in I see Rick standing near these three men. The one in the middle had crazy mad scientist hair with brown eyes. The other two who had visors on looked like some lackyies that just got dragged along.

"Who are these people Rick?"

He had a smirk when he said, "your new owners"

Those words sunk in VERY quickly and I turned to run. Before I could get anywhere I felt a shocking pain in my back and that's when everything went black.

*Time skip in dream*

I woke up in a cage that's only suppose to be used for large dogs.

"Oh goodie! My new test subject is awake," I turned and looked face to face with the mad scientist that I saw before. He roughly grabbed my arm and gave a hard tug. The tug sent my head straight into the side of the cage. He grabbed a hold of my neck and said, "this won't hurt a bit." After he said that I felt a sharp searing pain in my neck. I remember him saying, " oops I lied," then I blacked out again.

*Time skip of Six months*

I've been at this lab for six long months. The tests never seem to end. Most of the time they try to get me to do something with water, and when I can't they get really frustrated and start arguing with each other.

While I was thinking about this the mad scientist that I first met, whose name I learned was Dr. Mindbender, walked in looking very angry. He came straight over to my cage and kicked it hard. He said with frustration in his voice, "this was a complete waste of my time!" He looked over at me, "you're going back to the dick that sold you to me."

*Time skip*

"This bitch," Mindbender pointed to me, "didn't work. I want a refund."

"What? No! All sales are final"

Once Rick said this Mindbender smirked and said, "I wouldn't be so sure about that." After he said that this blue blob monster thing popped up and pinned Rick to the wall. Rick look terrified. "You were saying?" Mindbender asked.

"Yes you can return her and I'll give you half," he was squeezed to the wall even harder, "NO! All of your money back."

"That's what I thought you said," with that Mindbender walked out with the blue blob thing.

"Bitch you're going to pay for this," Rick said as he grabbed my hair and used it to pull me up to eye level with him. And when I looked into his eyes I could see the anger that they held, and I knew at that moment that I was in for a world of pain.

*Time skip of three months*

Rick sold me the day after I was returned to him. My new 'owner' was a fat bald man who I bet hasn't even had a girlfriend in his life before.

This man was horrible, he used me as a servant. I was beaten if I did something wrong, several scars came from him. He also used me as a sex slave.

I feel so violated and dirty, I don't want to but I know that if I don't comply, I'll be killed.

For the last three months I've been planning an escape and it's going to be pulled off today. I just needed to wait until he was drunk.

I served him another shot of whisky, 'good he's slurring his words now. Now I can escape.'

With that thought I slipped out of the door and ran as fast as I could. I started hearing branches break right behind me, 'SHIT! I guess he wasn't drunk enough."

**(A/N ok this is where it turns into a nightmare. Up to this point it's all been a flash back for her.)**

The noises were getting closer when I feel my arm grabbed and I turned to see his face. I knew he was going to kill me so I let out a scream off terror.

*Reality*

"Siren! Siren it's ok it's just a bad dream," I hear Duke's voice say as it's pulling me out of my nightmare.

My eyes open to see Duke and Ripcord's face right in front of me. They look concerned about me and why I was shreaking.

"Are you ok?" Rip asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a bad nightmare."

"Must have been one hell of a nightmare to make you scream like you're being murdered," Duke remarks.

*Want to tell us what could scare you that badly?* Snake Eyes signed to me. I just shake my head no in response.

"Where are we?"

"Right out side of Houston," Tunnel Rat informs me.

* * *

**A/N Well here's another chapter. These seem to be getting longer as each chapter is put up. But any questions feel free to ask. Any mistakes you see feel free to point them out. And please review, I love seeing what people have to say on my story, and it lets me know where I need to improve.**


	4. Shopping

**A/N Guess what I'm now off school so updates will most likely come more often if I can type between studying and trying to keep my stepmom from questioning me. I also changed her name to Melody in the second chapter. I still own nothing but my plot and my OC.**

* * *

Siren's P.O.V.

"Why are we heading to Houston?" I ask.

"Well you need some new clothes," I look down at my body and I realize that I was wearing rags, "we also need some gas and food," Scarlett replied.

We drive for about 20 more minutes before I see the sign for Houston.

Our first stop is for gas. We pull into the first place we see that looks like it wouldn't have too much security. I'm still not feeling that well so I stay with the truck along with Snake Eyes while the others head in for food and to pay for the gas.

*Are you sure you don't want to tell me what that nightmare was about. You still seem shaken up from it* Snake Eyes signed.

I look at him and debate with myself in my head 'if I tell him it might help me feel better. But he might just be asking to be nice, he might not even care' I disregard what my head said before and decided to sign to him because I feel like if I try to tell him with words my mouth might not work.

I finished the story and I can tell that Snake Eyes is pissed. Now I know that he does care a little about what happened to me. I have this feeling that if he ever meets Rick; Rick will somehow end up dead.

My train of thought is snapped when Duke comes in saying, "hey Siren Rip and I got you a hotdog that ok?" I shake my head yes and he hands over the dog.

"So what were you signing him when we got in?" Rip asked being his nosey self.

"Nothing," I lie. I know that if I tell them what that dream was about and what memories it held, I know that they'll hunt Rick down and kill him along with Dr. Mindbender. Not turning my head I cast a glance at Snake Eyes to see if he's going to rat me out. He's not making a move to tell them but he sees my glance and gives me this discreet 'this secret is safe with me' move.

*Time skip*

'God now I remember WHY I hate shopping' I think to myself as I sit down in the back of the truck agian. It's so boring! Then again I've never been that much of a girly girl. I got a new casual outfit, a new dressy outfit, a swimsuit, a jacket, and some boots from a local Good Will. The outfit that I got and am currently wearing is a pair of black skinny jeans, a low cut red top, and a pair of black ballet flats.

Scarlett starts talking about this issue in Calafornia I tune in when I heard something about a blue blob monster in a small coast town, "some locals said that they saw a blue 'sea monster' in a cave by the sea."

"We going to check it out," Tunnel Rat asks.

"Yes we are."

* * *

**A/N Well this is shorter than the last one and it's a filler so any suggestions to make it better feel free to tell me. I already hit a road block again 'cause all my inspiration that I got from my classmates at school is now gone with summer break going on. Any ideas let me know I'll credit you for the idea, even if I do have ideas for chapters feel free to tell me ideas or songs you want to see in this. What? It's called "Siren's Song" so there will be some music involved. Anyway see any spelling or grammar errors let me know. Any questions PM me or put it in a review.**


End file.
